A Different Fate:ON HOLD
by Alli Kat 17
Summary: What if it wasn't Dimitri who was turned but it was Rose? Will Dimitri stop listening to the rules and follow his heart? Will he be to late? Rated M because I am Paranoid. Hope you enjoy the story!
1. My worst nightmare

Chapter One- My worst nightmare.

DPOV

We were running towards the cave exit when I heard the scream. The scream that will forever be imprinted into my mind. The scream my heart broke for.

Rose.

I skid to a halt and turn towards the sound.

There standing right in front of me was a blonde haired male strigoi with his hand around Rose's throat as he leaned his lips to the vein in there.

Then he bit down.

I then heard a yell and a scream. The scream came from Janine Hathaway, rose's mother, while the yell…

Well that came from me.

I started to run forward, as did Rose's mother, but we weren't fast enough. The strigoi dragged Rose deeper into the cave while Stan and Alberta dragged Janine and I back towards the school. After five minute we crossed the wards.

I fell to the ground and cried as my heart broke within my chest.


	2. Author's Note

Hey everybody,

Sorry about the authors note but it needed to be said. I am stopping all stories except FROM LOVE TO TRUE LOVE and NOT THE FIRST. All other stories will be continued latter on. I hope to start them all up again in the school holidays, most likely after Christmas. I am presently working on my next chapter for NOT THE FIRST and am coming up with ideas for FROM LOVE TO TRUE LOVE.

There are some polls on my profile for my readers to answer if they wish. I am having votes for…

What should Dimitri do? (You've made your Choice)

What should Bella's baby's name be? (From Love to True Love)

Should Aro and Bella have been engaged back when they were together? (Not the first)

Thank you from reading,  
Alli Kat 17


	3. Author's Note two

Hey everybody,

Now I hate authors notes always thinking it is another chapters and I apologise for so many of them in all of my stories. I am working on new updates for my stories. But I am hoping to find a beta. If anybody would like to help me out that would be great, just let me know and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

Thanks and I will try to update soon.

Alli Kat 17


	4. Trapped Fate

A DIFFERENT FATE- CHAPTER TWO

RPOV

It was dark.

The last thing I remember was screaming for Dimitri's name as the blond strigoi dragged me back into the caves. Then I blacked out.

I knew I was moving. That much was obvious. 'I am in a car,' I thought to myself. I could hear engine roaring. My hands and feet also seemed to be tied and I couldn't feel my stake. 'Great, how am I meant to fight when my arms and legs are tied and I have now weapon.

I could tell we were turning and I could hear the sound of gravel crunching under the tires of the car.

After about a minute or so I felt the car come to a halt and felt myself being lifted out of the car by to strong and most defiantly the blond strigoi's arms. It seemed as if he was carrying me forever but that could have been my lack of grasp on the outside world. He laid me down on a very uncomfortable cot and untied my hands. 'Yes now that I can move I can attack him,' I thought but I couldn't seem to move any part of my body. He then re-tied my hands but to the posts of the cot so I was in the shape of an X.

"We wouldn't want you to go on a rampage when you awaken now would we?" he whispers into my ear.

'What the hell does he mean?' I think to myself and then it all clicks, 'They're going to turn me into a strigoi.'

SHIT!

DPOV

The night had ended and the sun was shining brightly as all the Moroi slept and us guardians prepared for the task ahead.

We were going back to the caves.

We were going back for a few reasons. One we needed to collect the bodies. Two we need to see if there were anymore strigoi hiding and if so kill them. Three we wanted to see if there were any survivors on our side there.

I was hoping that Rose would be there.

This brings my thoughts back to what I had to do.

I have to tell Lissa that Rose was gone. But that was only if we found her dead body.

I had multiple different plans for different situations.

If Rose's body was found I would have to tell Lissa that her best friend was dead and then I would go cry my eyes out (This may not sound very manly but I knew I would. I had already done it twice since Rose was taken).

If Rose was found alive then I would never ever let her out of my sight again and I would find a way to spend the rest of my life with her.

If Rose's body was not found I had to keep the promise I made to her. Find her and plunge a silver stake into her heart, if she was strigoi. If I found her and she wasn't a strigoi I would make sure she got home safely.

We were finally entering the caves and everybody was picking up the bodies of the dead.

I wasn't though.

I was searching.

I couldn't find her, or her body.

I asked everybody that went into the caves. They all just gave me sad looks and a shake of the head.

It looked like I was taking an extended trip.

To find Rose.

And if she was alive I would save her and bring her home.

If she was strigoi...well.

I would have to plunge a stake into the heart of my soul mate.


	5. Author's Note Three

Hiya everybody,

Just thought I would let you all know that I now have a beta, DestanyRose, and thank everybody who offered.

Alli Kat 17


End file.
